The present invention relates to a boat of the catamaran type, propelled mechanically, preferably with an outboard motor, which is light, uncapsizable, non-sinkable and entirely dismountable.
Numerous boats are known which comprise in tandem two floats connected by assembly means which are either rudimentary if a supple connection is desired, and in that case high speed is excluded, or very complex if a considerable rigidity is desired. Mechanically propelled catamarans are included in the latter case, of which the weight is further increased by the reinforcing elements for the motor support. This type of boat is therefore not propicious for frequent dismantlings by nonspecialized users. In addition, other conventional problems result from such boats, such as the weight which renders manipulations and transport difficult and increases the draught, therefore the power of propulsion and consequently the investment and exploitation costs.